the Yellow rose
by TripleHwifey4Lifey
Summary: this is a story about Triple h and Stephanie mcmahon please read and review.
1. this is only the beginning

Once upon a time there were two people one was named Triple H and one was named Stephanie Mcmahon. They were not in love but then they fell in love because they saw the love in each other's eyes. It was a strong love that bring them together and then they were even more in love than before.

One day Stephanie said I don't love you anymore Triple H. This made HHH very sad and he went to his best friend HBK and asked for advice about woman because HBK had a woman for a long time and was very much in love with her and saw the similar love in his woman's eyes that Triple h saw in Stephani's eyes before she did not love him anymore.

HBK said Triple h you have to give Stephanie gifts and then she will love you again.

Triple h felt stupid because he had not bought her a gift in a very long time and that had to be the reason why Stephani fall out of love with him. So he collected all the money from his piggy bank and it was just enough to buy her her favorite present which was a yellow rose. She does not like red roses and triple H does not know why but he did not buy her a red rose because he knows she does not like them and would throw a red rose in the garbage but not the yellow rose.

So Triple H went to Stephanie and gave her the rose. I like it very much she said thank you baby. Then triple h said you're welcome. They smiles. The love was back in her eyes again and his heart wass whole again. Then they went upstairs to there secret private bedroom and made sex together and it was really long and fun and then Stephanie ran to the bathroom and took a pregnancy test.

Omg I'm pregnant she thought to herself.

* * *

their will be a sequel if this gets enough reviews. do you think stephani pregnant or not? keep reading to fin out!


	2. the kids and the Wifey

Stephanie now has 3 kids, their names were Melanie, Josephine, and Ginger. They all had blonde hair except Ginger had blonde hair and most kids assumed she was a slut.

Anyways, Triple H and Stephani were upstairs making some love.

Steph said, oh god baby that feels so good, push your penis deeper inside of me.

so triple H listened because he hated when his wife wasn't happy because her happiness was everything and anything to him so he listened. He pushed his really big penis into her more and god, yes it felt so good. Stephani loved to orgasm more than most people, she was like a sex addict 80% of the time, the other rest of time she was a really good cook.

while triple h was pentrating her vajayjay, she spotted something out of the corner of her eye.

it was red.

it was a red rose.

* * *

hey guys thanks for all the reviews its really apprecated, this is only the beginning, there will be a sequel so buckle up and strap in for the ride xx.


	3. the red rose strikes back

"WHY IS THERE A RED FUCKIN ROSE IN MY HOUSE PAUL MICHELLE LEVESK!" stephanie yelled. She was very angry not just angry but VERY angry so angry that she could kill a puppy. Probably a beagle cuz god damn it she hated beagles almost as much as red roses. But not quite. Beagles were animals of satan and so were red roses they were flowers of satan she just knew it even if nobody else knows it.

"WHAT" paul yelled "I DIDNT PUT IT THERE I PROMISE"

"God damn it Paul CANT YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT you know red roses make me want to rip off my vagina! speaking of my vagina, get your huge penis out of it! We need to break up. Its not me its you. And that red rose"

"BUT-"

"HUSH CHILD WHO DAFUQ YOU THINK YOU ARE? BILL COSBY? Pipe down boy."

Paul listened and he cried as she made him take his penis out of her and now he was sad and he was crying really a lot and so he sat on the floor near the scary flower and stephanie walked over.

"PAUL WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOu're watering the flower OMG u tryna let that satan flower live? GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE"

"but-"

"shut up, I already says to you that you aint Bill freakign Cosby GOODBYE ADIOS TA-TA"

Paul frowned and packed his suitcase and took lots of condoms just in case he decided to sleep with Chyna again. She always broke the condoms thats why he had extras god damn it.

"I'm so sorry Stephanie tell the girls I love them except for Ginger she's a slut like Kelly Kelly."

"Goodbye Paulie."

* * *

**big thanks to " stephanie-mcmahonism " for sending me message to write more of this story**

**SEQEL COMING SOON!**


End file.
